The Core for this PPG contains four functional interactive units: 1) Tissue Acquisition &Characterization, 2) Databse, Biostatistics &Bioinformatics, 3) MRI Imaging;and 4) Administration. Three of these units (Tissue Acquisition &Characterization;Biostatistics;Administration) were developed to support the activities of the research group during the previous round of support, and are being extended in their current form. We request support for one additional Core Unit (MRI Imaging), to support our proposed research program. The Program Project Group Tissue Acquisition &Characterization (PPG-TAC) Unit is responsible for prospectively identifying brain and spinal cord donors, conducting postmortem MRI imaging in selected MS cases, expeditiously processing brain and spinal cord tissue postmortem, and performing standardized histologic assessment of lesions for the specific purposes of projects 1, 2 and 3 within the program. The Database Management, Biostatistics &Bioinformatics Unit will collaborate with the investigators to optimize study design, ensure statistical power, analyze data requiring statistical expertise, and to design, implement, and manage study databases. The MRI Imaging Unit will coordinate MRI imaging procedures;assure that each protocol results in acceptable image quality;verify quality of primary MRI data;and assist with analysis of the data for Projects 3 and 4. The Administrative Unit will manage the budget, organize investigator and advisory committee meetings and assist with preparation of reports